


Your name on my lips my love on your tongue

by ChristinMKay



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Martin Blackwood, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Vaginal Fingering, the occasional tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: After a challenging week at work all Tim wants is to be good for Martin. In return Martin promises to take him apart bit by bit by bit.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Your name on my lips my love on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very hot minute of 7 years since I last wrote smut so I hope I have not completely forgotten how to do it. 
> 
> Martin and Tim are both trans and the words used for them are: cock, dick, hole, entrance, folds, chest, cum, as well as descriptions like wet/soaking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It has been a fairly shitty week for Tim. First a box with statements he was carrying broke apart spreading files all over the stairs. It took Tim a whole afternoon to reorganize them alphabetically only to then be informed that they had been sorted by date. 

This was followed the next day by a life statement giver straight up spilling all his tea over Tim's favourite shirt as Tim was guiding the man back outside. 

Not to mention that he got absolutely fucking nowhere with the follow up research of his assigned statement that week, which led to Jon being incredibly annoyed with him. 

So when Martin approached him on Friday afternoon, suggesting that Tim could spend the weekend together with him, Tim couldn't say yes fast enough.

That is how he finds himself in Martin’s bedroom, kneeling on the hard wooden floor, eagerly waiting for Martin to join him. 

Tim is completely naked apart from red, leather straps that are tied around his chest and his stomach. They are tight enough that Tim knows they will leave an imprint, but not uncomfortable. Two straps are spanning over his upper arms and shoulders, but Tim’s hands are unbound. Instead he is holding them pressed against his arched back, his fingers gripping his arms just above his wrist. 

After tying him up Martin left to get one last thing and told Tim not to move and he wants to be good for Martin so badly. Often he likes to challenge Martin, to see how far he can push his luck being bratty and talking back. 

But tonight Tim is going to follow all of Martin’s orders perfectly. After all Martin has promised him something special tonight, and after this shit show of a week Tim just wants for Martin to tell him that he is doing well. 

Patience really is a virtue though, Martin has been gone for several minutes now and Tim is growing restless. He is tapping his finger tips against his under arms, trying to resist the urge to touch himself. 

When Martin comes back though, Tim knows the wait has been worth it. In his hands Martin carries a red leather collar, perfectly matching Tim’s straps. The sight of the collar has Tim so excited he almost moves. Almost. 

“Thanks for waiting, beautiful,” Martin says and grabs Tim’s chin and kisses him. Tim opens his lips eagerly, allowing Martin for more access, but Martin pulls away too soon.

Tim can’t help but let out a whine at the loss of Martin’s lips. 

“I can keep kissing you, or I can put this collar on you,” Martin explains, his fingers gripping Tim’s chin still firmly. 

Tim lets out a frustrated huff and mumbles, _why not both_ under his breath.

“What was that?” Martin’s nails dig deeper into Tim’s jaw. 

“Collar please,” he hurries to say ruefully.

He knows Martin will kiss him plenty later, but the collar is new and exciting and as easily as Martin has brought it out, he could take it and lock it away for a long time if Tim started to act up more.

“Good boy,” Martin rewards him with a sweet smile. 

He presses a quick kiss against Tim’s forehead before letting go of his chin and putting the collar around Tim’s neck. 

Martin ties the collar just the right amount too tight, and Tim relishes the firm pressure on his throat. 

By the time Martin finishes putting the collar on Tim, Tim is buzzing with excitement, very curious to see what Martin is going to do to him next. 

They discussed the elements tonight would entail over dinner, but the way Martin chooses to execute them is completely up to him. Tim prefers it this way, only having a vague idea of what to anticipate. 

With something incredibly close to awe in his eyes Martin traces Tim’s collar with his fingers. The way Martin is looking at him has Tim’s cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. Martin never fails to make him feel special. 

“If you’re good and you keep still, keep your arms behind your back,” Martin explains his fingers still dancing over the collar, “I’ll be sure to take you apart bit by bit until you are nothing but a shaking mess. Does that sound good?” 

Tim nods happily, pleased with that mental image. All he wants to do is get out of his head and Martin is excellent at getting him to the point where Tim can’t even remember his own name. 

“Words please,” Martin says and Tim quickly responds with _yes_. 

“I won’t move,” he promises, which earns him another short kiss from Martin.

Keeping still however proves harder than expected, especially with Martin’s crotch right in Tim’s vision only a few inches away from his face. It would be so easy for Tim to lean forward and nuzzle Martin through his jeans. All he wants is to get his mouth on Martin and to wrap his lips around Martin’s cock. 

But he doesn’t. Martin wants him to behave and Tim can do that. He would do almost anything to make Martin proud of him. 

A smirk tugs at the corners of Martin’s mouth as if he just read Tim’s thoughts. Which is not very hard given that Tim’s eyes are still glued to Martin’s lap and filled with want.

Gently Martin starts rubbing his hand through Tim’s hair. 

“You really want something in your mouth, huh?” he asks, his fingers scraping over Tim’s scalp and Tim leans into the touch while also trying to move as little as possible.

“Want me to hold your head in place pressed against my crotch and start face fucking you?” Martin continues and god, yeah Tim would love that very much. “Or put on a strap, and see how far you can take it?” 

Tim has to swallow hard at that image, which gets a chuckle out of Martin. He stops caressing Tim’s hair and instead he suddenly grabs a fist full and pulls Tim’s head back with force. A gasp escapes Tim’s lips. 

“I’m afraid you are not getting your lips on my dick tonight,” Martin says . “But don’t worry, I’ll give you something else to keep that greedy mouth of yours busy.” 

As he says it the fingers of his right hand are slowly wandering up Tim’s exposed neck, stopping shortly as they reach the choker, pressing down and applying heavenly pressure on Tim’s throat, before moving up further. 

Tim wishes Martin’s hand had stayed on his throat longer, squeezed it a bit more, until Tim had become lightheaded. But tonight Martin seems to only ever give him a little bit and never enough. Tim needs more so desperately. Martin is just teasing him, taunting Tim with a taste of all his favourite things, just to see how far he can push Tim’s limits. 

It’s frustrating, torturous and very hot. Tim is clay in Martin’s hands, letting Martin bend him in any shape he pleases, ready to take anything that Martin is willing to give him. Which in this case turns out to be two of his fingers pushing into Tim’s mouth. 

Martin doesn’t even need to tell Tim to suck, he immediately starts, his tongue delicately swirling around Martin’s fingers. Martin lets out a small moan, which leaves Tim very pleased.

Tim’s smugness dissapears the moment Martin sloppily starts fucking Tim’s mouth thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. Tim can’t hold back the noise of contentment forming in the back of this throat. 

As much as Tim is enjoying his mouth being used like this, he has one problem. His knees are slowly starting to hurt. He used to be able to spend time on his knees for hours, loved doing it actually.   
But ever since the Prentiss attack Tim’s legs can’t carry him as well as they used to. He is by far not as bad as Jon, but the damage is bad enough that Tim feels more than just some discomfort. His knees down right hurt.

He is trying to hide it, masking his pain with a moan of pleasure. But of course Martin, attentive as always, notices that something is wrong.

“Are you alright?” Martin asks and pulls his fingers out of Tim’s mouth. 

“‘m fine,” Tim mumbles. He is actually in quite the amount of pain right now, his knees aching seriously, but Tim doesn’t want to admit that. Instead he tries to chase Martin’s fingers with his mouth. 

“Tim!” Martin’s voice is firm and he lifts Tim’s chin up holding it so that he is forced to look at Martin’s face. Despite his stern voice Martin’s eyes are soft and he is actually looking worried. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“My knees hurt,” Tim admits sheepishly, his eyes flickering to the side and the heat of shame spreading on his cheeks. He wanted to be so good for Martin and here he can’t even kneel on the floor. 

Martin looks down where Tim’s knees are touching the floor and lets out a little, “oh.” Tim is bracing himself for Martin’s frustration, but it never comes. 

“Let’s get you comfortable then,” Martin’s voice is incredibly tender, it’s almost too much to bear. 

“Up,” he orders chirping, tugging his index finger under Tim’s collar, pulling him up as Tim rises to his feet. 

“Though hands behind your back,” Martin reminds him before he pulls Tim closer for a kiss. Tim is desperate to touch Martin, to let his hands run through Martin’s curls or resting at the back of his neck. But Tim keeps his hands where they are. He wants to be good for Martin and he already failed at kneeling on the floor, he doesn’t feel like he deserves the kiss Martin is giving him. 

“Hey, none of that,” Martin says as if he was able to read Tim’s thoughts. 

“You’ve done so well for me already, beautiful,” Martin says and Tim is already opening his mouth to disagree. He has done far from well, but Martin pushes his finger against Tim’s lips. 

“No arguing,” he replaces his finger with his mouth once again and Tim allows himself to enjoy the kiss and the way Martin is playfully tugging on his leather straps. 

“Now get on the bed,” Martin says and walks backwards, climbing onto the bed, pulling Tim along on his collar. “On your knees, please,” he instructs Tim, “your back to me.” 

Martin lets go of his collar and Tim obeys quickly, making sure to still keep his arms behind his back as he moves. Once Tim is settled, Martin hooks his chin on Tim’s shoulder and lets his hands roam over Tim’s body. 

“Hmmm, what am I gonna do with you,” he hums, hooking his fingers under the leather bands pulling before them letting smack back down on Tim’s skin, making Tim wince.

“I could get one of our many dildos out, tell you to ride it until you’re too exhausted to move,” as Martin says this his hands reach Tim’s chest and he pinches Tim’s right nipple between his fingers. 

Tim lets out an unholy sound, as Martin slowly starts twisting it. 

“Alternatively, I could tie you to the bed, push a vibrator inside of you and leave you to your own,” Tim can hear Martin smirk as he says the next words, “ _buzzing_ devices.” 

He finally lets go of Tim’s nipple, leaving it slightly swollen. Instead Martin starts scraping his teeth along Tim’s shoulder. 

Tim sucks in a sharp breath. As delightful as both of these options sound, they are not exactly what Tim wants right now. 

“Just touch me,” it is such a small request and yet it feels like so much to ask for. “Please.”

Martin presses a kiss under his right ear before whispering, “I think that can be arranged.” 

His palms are gliding over Tim’s thighs down to his knees, carefully pushing his legs apart. 

Agonizingly slow Martin lets his fingers wander around Tim’s folds before he finally, finally lets them glide over Tim’s entrance. 

“Oh,” he says in surprise, “you’re already so wet.”

Tim has to bite his lips to not snark back _yes of fucking course I am, quit teasing_ , but he knows being defiant will get him nowhere tonight. Being cheeky might though, so instead of back talking he whispers, “Just for you.” 

It is super cheesy, but Tim hopes it’s ridiculous enough to distract Martin from Tim slowly pressing himself against Martin’s fingers. No such luck. Martin’s left hand suddenly finds itself in Tim’s hair, yanking his head so far back it’s almost on one level with Martin’s shoulder. 

“Ah ah ah,” Martin scolds him playfully, his fingers still running up and down Tim’s folds. Tim can feel his eyes rolling back into his head as Martin nibbles on his earlobe before adding with his rough voice, “Remember, no moving.” 

Tim whines and nods as much as Martin’s tight grip on his hair allows him to. 

Martin continues sliding his fingers up and down Tim’s entrance with the faintest touch, not dipping in and purposefully completely ignoring Tim’s aching cock. It is driving Tim insane. 

“Please, please, please,” Tim is not above begging, especially not with the embarrassing noises Martin is already wringing out of him.

Martin seems to ignore his needy pleas, so when Martin finally touches Tim’s cock, Tim flinches in surprise and follows with a groan of pleasure as Martin starts rubbing in small circles on it. 

“God, Martin, please, I” Tim babbles as Martin increases his pace, “I…. I need....”

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Martin asks innocently, as if the bastard doesn’t know exactly what Tim needs. “Use your words for me.” 

Just as Tim opens his mouth Martin presses his index finger down on Tim’s cock while tugging some more on Tim’s hair and all Tim can do is moan. 

“Your fingers,” he manages to hiss after taking a deep breath. “Need your fingers in me.” 

“Like this?” Martin asks and the hand in Tim’s hair is suddenly gone.

It’s the only warning he gets before two fingers push into his mouth pressing down his tongue. At the same time Martin starts rolling Tim’s cock between his thumb and index fingers and Tim is close to crying. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Martin continues teasing him and pushes his finger further into Tim’s mouth, so close to his throat that Tim is very thankful for his lack of gag reflex.

Despite his poor hole being completely neglected, Tim’s cock is growing steadily more sore under Martin’s attention and Tim lets out a whine. 

“You’re doing so well for me, love,” Martin praises him before he brings his mouth down on the slope of Tim’s neck. 

Tim expects another kiss, instead Martin’s teeth sink into Tim and seconds later Martin starts sucking on Tim’s flesh. At the same time the motion rubbing over Tim’s cock becomes almost frantic and Martin jabs his fingers in and out of Tim’s slack mouth. 

It’s enough to tip Tim over the edge and with a scream muffled by Martin fingers he comes. 

Once Tim has ridden out the aftershocks of his orgasm, Martin lifts his mouth from Tim’s shoulder and his hand from his cock. Slowly his fingers glide out of Tim’s mouth, smearing saliva over his bottom lip. 

“You _know_ that wasn’t what I had in mind,” Tim admits panting, after he manages to recover slightly. “But that was still fucking hot.” 

“Thought you might say that,” Martin chuckles, his left hand landing on Tim’s jaw, tilting it back so that he has easy access to Tim’s mouth.

Hungrily Tim opens his lips and Martin doesn’t hesitate to slip his tongue into Tim’s mouth as Tim’s teeth graze over Martin’s bottom lip. It’s good that Tim’s back is lightly pressed against Martin’s chest otherwise the urge to let go of his arms and to touch Martin would be too much. 

Tim is so distracted by the way Martin is kissing him, that he doesn’t even notice Martin’s other hand moving closer to his crotch until Martin finally pushes two fingers inside of Tim’s hole. 

Taken by surprise Tim breaks away from the kiss choking on his own spit.

“Is that more like what you had in mind?” Martin grins and curls his fingers inside of Tim. 

“Yes, yes,yes,” the words spill out of Tim as Martin begins to carefully thrust in and out of him. 

Martin’s fingers are wonderfully thick, and normally he would add some extra lube before sinking them into Tim. But since Tim has already come once and Martin has been teasing Tim forever, Tim takes them with ease. 

Tim is so happy to finally have Martin inside of him and he is still so sensitive from his first orgasm that he is already god damn close to coming again. 

But Martin is going very slow, easing his thumb slightly off Tim’s cock, his other hand is back to gripping Tim’s hair strongly.

It takes all of Tim’s willpower and strength not to fuck himself back on Martin’s fingers. He knows Martin is deliberately going slow, trying to get a rise out of him, testing Tim’s ability to follow orders. 

And maybe, just maybe, he is enjoying Tim’s desperate whimpers.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Martin tells him. “Spreading your legs so wide for me, like the cute little slut you are?” 

Tim blushes furiously and whispers, “Stop!” 

He can’t take the praise. But Martin continues, knowing that if Tim really needed him to stop he would say _red_ instead. 

“Taking my fingers so well and getting so wet for me,” Martin punctuates every single word with a thrust. “I’m so lucky to have a brilliant, needy slut like you.”

While Tim would probably murder Martin right now if he stopped, Tim is considering using _yellow_ of his arms. 

They are slowly starting to hurt too, but opposite to his knees this is a discomfort he happily fights against. It’s just the right amount of pain. If it became unbearable Martin would undoubtedly instantly tell Tim to let go without being mad or frustrated

But the ache is not overwhelming and while Martin would never be disappointed, he sure will be proud if Tim manages to keep his arms crossed behind his back longer. 

As if on cue, Martin's fingertips start tracing an invisible line starting from the top of Tim’s right shoulder, down his arms, over his clenched hands, and back up his left arm until he reaches Tim's shoulder. Goosepumbs spread across Tim’s skin. 

“Can you hold on a bit longer for me?” he asks Tim and Tim nods, 100% sure now that for Martin he can.

“You’re amazing,” Martin murmurs before he presses his mouth against Tim’s collar, following it with his lips, placing little kisses on it. At the same time he starts increasing the pace of his fingers, moving them fast in and out of Tim while his thumb continues caressing Tim’s sensitive cock. 

Tim's legs are starting to shake uncontrollably as he gets closer and closer. He wants to stay put for Martin, to arch his back, but his thighs are trembling so much. Both with pleasure and fatigue. 

“It’s okay,” Martin whispers into his ear, before placing his hand on Tim’s throat and using it to press Tim closer against his chest. “You can lean on me, sweetheart,” Martin adds and Tim, thankful, does. 

“Arms where they are though,” Martin tells him and Tim does his best to obey as he settles between Martin’s legs stretching his own out. 

It is easier said than done when Martin increases the pressure on Tim’s throat; his entire body is caught between tensing up and going completely slack, humming with pleasure as he sinks further against Martin. 

Right in that moment Martin curls his fingers deliciously inside of Tim while squeezing Tim’s cock and with a hoarse shout Tim comes. Martin’s fingers fuck him through his second orgasm until the pleasure becomes too much, close to tipping over into painful, but the good kind. 

Only when Tim is squirming in Martin’s arms trying to get away, Martin finally stops fucking into him. 

“Looks like you made a mess,” he chuckles, pulling his soaking fingers out of Tim, his thumb pressing one last time against Tim’s cock. 

Tim almost howls and twists but is unable to escape both Martin’s grip and the sensation. 

“Shhh,” Martin calms him, letting go of Tim’s cock and gently guiding Tim’s back closer against his chest. “Open up, beautiful,” he says and raises his fingers that are covered in Tim’s mess to Tim’s lips. 

Tims eyes widen as he processes what Martin wants for him. Then he swiftly opens his mouth and enthusiastically laps up his own cum from Martin’s fingers. 

“Like the way you taste, huh?” Martin teases and Tim turns a deep red.

When Tim finishes sucking Martin’s fingers dry he thinks that they are done, but to his surprise Martin let’s his hand wander again down his legs. 

Martin dips his fingers back between Tim’s folds, pushing into his hole, before scooping Tim’s own cum back on this finger. As he pulls out again he makes sure to brush them over Tim’s oversensitive cock and another whimper escapes Tim’s throat. His cock is still far too sore. 

Once again Tim obediently cleans Martin’s fingers, now expecting it to be the last time. But instead Martin tugs gently on the strings bound across Tim’s abdomen following their pattern down to Tim’s crotch. 

“Martin,” Tim pleads, not sure what he is pleading for. 

Martin presses a soothing kiss to the back of his neck and plays with Tim’s hair as his other hand is moving lower and lower. 

“You’re still so drenched,” Martin whispers into Tim’s ear and Tim shudders as Martin’s fingers quickly squeeze his cock before entering him again. “Would be a shame to waste it.” 

Tim has to bite his lip to keep himself from making a pathetically needy noise. Martin can’t just say things like that and not expect Tim to turn into an even bigger mess than he already is. 

He welcomes Martin’s fingers entering his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them vigorously, relieved there is something to gag him. 

As Tim sucks on Martin’s fingers, Martin’s hand is leaving his hair and finds itself back on his neck where it traces along the red collar before Martin’s palm pushes down on Tim’s throat again. 

God, Tim is getting close again, if Martin would just give him a little bit more. Tim can feel a drizzle running down his shaking thighs as Martin’ fingers are slipping out of his mouth and the pressure Martin is applying to his throat grows. 

Martin’s fingers enter Tim once more. But to Tim’s dismay, once Martin pulls out, he doesn’t lift his fingers coated in cum back to Tim’s mouth, and instead wipes them off on Tim’s thigh. 

“You should get cleaned up,” Martin says and removes his grip from Tim’s throat. 

As he gasps for air it’s hard for Tim to hide his disappointment, getting cleaned up means that their scene is over. Thanks to Martin’s fingers constantly pressing down on Tim’s cock and pushing into his hole, not to mention the slight choking, Tim is still achingly horny. 

“Lean back,” Martin says as he gets up, “you're also allowed to move your arms again.” 

Begrudgingly Tim sinks back into the bed. His arms however are happier to relax and Tim starts to clench and unclench his hands. It feels good to just let them lie on the soft sheets of the bed. 

Tim closes his eyes and waits for Martin to return with a washcloth. What he doesn’t expect are two hands slipping under his knees suddenly, pulling his legs over the bed with one swift, strong motion. He can’t help but yelp and his eyes fly wide open. 

“Martin, what the–…” he starts as he looks up to see what Martin is up to. 

The sight of Martin kneeling between his legs, spreading them apart with a devilish grin on his lips shuts Tim right up. 

“As I said,” Martin leans forward, his breath ghosting over Tim’s cock, making him shiver in anticipation. “You need to get cleaned up.” 

Rather than letting his tongue glide over Tim’s cock though, Martin tilts his head to the side and licks up the cum that had dripped over Tim’s tights. 

Overwhelming need grows in Tim the closer Martin’s mouth moves to the lower half of his pelvis. He is mere inches away but instead of finally touching Tim’s swollen cock with his tongue, Martin moves to Tim’s other thigh repeating the same process, taking his sweet time. 

A frustrated groan escapes Tim’s mouth. Martin is going to be the death of him. 

Especially when Martin starts sucking a hickey on his thigh. Tim is glad he is allowed to move his arms again as his hands clench and desperately grip the bed sheets. 

“Fuck,” Tim chokes out the curse as Martin lets go of his thigh and instead licks Tim’s entrance up all the way from the bottom to Tim’s cock. Tim’s ability to form words vanishes the second Martin plunges his tongue inside of Tim’s hole. 

Martin’s tongue pushes against Tim’s walls in earnest and Tim is close to crying again as Martin pulls out. 

He throws his head back back into the pillows as Martin pulls the hood of his cock back with his thumb and presses the tip of the tongue against the most sensitive part. Then he circles his tongue around Tim’s cock, occasionally poking against it’s tip. All Tim can do is lie back, whimper, and take it. 

When Martin takes Tim’s cock in his mouth and starts sucking, Tim’s hips buck uncontrollably and his last cohesive thought is gone as his whole body starts to spasm. The noise that leaves his mouth is dangerously close to a wheeze. All he can do is pant and tremble. It takes one particular hard suck from Martin for Tim to come with a cry, surprised he even still is capable of producing noises. 

Martin mercifully stops sucking this time when the aftershocks of Tim’s orgasm become too much. He gives Tim’s entrance one last lick, before leaning back and pressing a kiss on top of Tim’s knee. 

“Hope you liked that,” Martin says and Tim let’s out an exhausted yet amused huff.

“No, it was awful,” he deadpans while looking at Martin with all the love he possesses.

“Now get up here, so I can kiss you,” he demands, his hands unsuccessfully trying to reach Martin’s shirt to pull Martin on top of him. 

“I should really get you cleaned up and out of those straps though,” Martin says and starts to get up. “You’ll be all sticky,” he argues as Tim gives him his most heartbreaking pout. 

“Don’t care,” Tim grumbles and thank God, Martin is now standing close enough for Tim to grab Martin’s shirt and yank him close to him. With a fake groan Martin lets himself fall into bed, his hands landing on both sides of Tim’s face. 

“I said,” Tim murmurs as his fingers find Martin’s shirt collar and he drags him closer, “kiss me!” 

Martin doesn’t object and only obliges, much to Tim’s delight. He can still taste himself in Martin’s mouth and it’s exhilarating. 

“Want me to take care of you?” he asks, a bit breathlessly as they break apart. Tim might be blissfully exhausted, but he is always happy to return the favour. But Martin just shakes his head. 

“The weekend is long,” he says, before pressing a kiss to Tim’s neck. Then he adds with a promising smirk, “And for what I have planned I kinda need you at full strength.” 

He leans down to place another kiss on Tim’s throat and a pleasant shiver runs down Tim’s spine. 

“Does it maybe involve the new dildo you ordered last week?” Tim asks as Martin starts to pepper little kisses along his shoulder. 

Martin looks up with a smug grin. 

“Maybe,” he answers before pressing another short kiss on Tim’s lips. “Maybe I thought,” he adds and pauses for another short kiss, “that for once _you_ could be the one pounding _me_ into next week.” 

Tim chokes and he can feel Martin grin as he lets his teeth scrape over Tim’s collar bone. The bastard knows exactly what that mental image does to Tim.

Tim doesn’t top that often, but god he loves reducing Martin into a babbling mess, having Martin at _his_ mercy once in a while. Make Martin feel so full and so loved. 

God, Tim wants to do that right now. Excitedly he tries to sit up but is promptly pushed back to bed. 

“Tomorrow!” Martin reminds him sternly, and it is probably for the best. Tim can feel the exhaustion cling to his bones. Railing Marting would never be as mindblowing as it could be if if they tried to fuck right now. 

They continue kissing for a while, but it isn’t heated and needy anymore. It’s just lazy and sloppy and nice, both of them enjoying being close to the other. Eventually Martin rolls to the side, slings his arm around Tim and pulls him on his chest. 

“You were perfect,” Martin’s hand is in Tim’s hair again, gently ruffling through it, massaging his scalp. He kisses Tim’s forehead softly and Tim melts in his embrace.

“You weren’t half bad yourself,” he teases and snuggles closer to Martin, his head resting on Martin’s chest so he can be lulled to sleep by Martin’s steady heart beat. 

“Brat,” Martin replies, but Tim can feel him smile against his skin. 

“Shush, you love me,” he murmurs, face pressed against Martin. 

“I do,” Martin agrees and it fills Tim’s heart with warmth. 

“Good, I love you too,” he mumbles against Martin’s chest before sleep overcomes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave kudos or comments they fill my cold, little heart with joy <3


End file.
